Eternity
by toothsomeghouL
Summary: ONESHOT:"You'd been gone for just an hour... but it felt like forever to me..."


Whew! 'finally got this oneshot uploaded... i really did hard to find time to upload this story... this is just a short one but i hope this could tickle your "romantic bone"!** ENJOY!**

**ShikixRima! ^-^**

**disclaimer: **idon'townVK...

* * *

**Eternity**

/

\

/

\

The sky grew darker by every minute. And the rain begun to pour harder, making the afternoon gloomy and wet. Lightning flashed shortly against the overcast. The heavy pouring completely disturbed the silence of the place. It had been raining for almost half day. A nip of cold wind brushed against his nape and sent shivers down his spine. He bit his lower lip to stop it from shuddering then put his hands inside his pockets as he leaned his back against the cold pillar of the breezeway where he was. He had been standing there for about a couple of hours now. He knew that the warmth that could shatter the coldness he was feeling was just on the opposite side of that pillar. Nevertheless, he remained.

Rima, like him, had been there for hours. She had been silently hanging back there.

"Shiki," he heard Rima clearly call out his name, though the rain was pelting down.

"Yes?"

"Nothing. I'm just checking on you. I thought you already left me here."

He chuckled. "I won't do that… So how's your _work_ today?" Ayako made Rima go on a date with one of her fans as part of her work.

"It was fine. My date had been nice and sweet to me,"

"Well then," he simply said.

A flash of lightning glinted and lighted against the dimness of the place for a moment. Then a booming thunderclap resounded, clattering the depths of depression arousing in the air.

His chuckle then broke the stirring dead air between the two of them. "Did you have fun on your date?"

"Why?" she asked instead.

"Because… knowing you're happy gives me pleasure. My gloomy mood always lifts whenever I see you smile," he softly said.

She could feel the sincerity of his words reach her heart. And it made her heart tumble and fumble in her chest. She suppressed a smile.

"Shiki," she called again.

"Hmm?"

"Did you miss me?"

Shiki finally brought an end to his stillness. He touched his fingers and glided them over the cold and rough surface of the pillar as he turned and quietly took paces towards her.

He stood before her. "Rima," he whispered and put his hands on her shoulders, looking at her intently. "You'd been gone for just an hour…," he continued then gently pinned her against the pillar.

She sucked in her breath as he slowly snuggled his head down her neck. She felt him pressed his wet lips against her skin, making her halt for a moment. Then he delicately dragged his tongue over her neck and carefully sunk his fangs into her flesh. She flinched back and let out a soft moan as he indulged himself. When he got satisfied with her luscious blood, he broke off and gently licked the bleeding punctures he made on her soft flesh. He slowly moved his lips near her ear and whispered, "You'd been gone for just an hour…" His hot breath sent shivers down her spine, chasing her sanity away. He moved his face away from hers and cupped her face as he continued, "…but, I missed your face, very angelic." He then bent down to her face and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek. "Your eyes, sultry as you gaze to me, telling me to always stay close to you." She closed her eyes and felt his lips touched against her eyelid. She opened her eyes again and met his sexy eyes glittering with love as he gazed down to her. He held her hand and touched her palm on his cheek. "I missed your skin that feels so smooth, tender and warm like a summer air brushing against mine." He rained tiny kisses on her pulse point up to her neck. "Your hair that feels good against my face…" he kissed and got a whiff of her hair. "…your sweet fresh scent that wakes my system."

"Shiki…" she whispered and touched his face.

"Your voice, very melodic to my ears." He cupped her face again and lovingly gazed down to her. "Your candy lips and sweet smile that melt my soul within." He dipped his head toward her. She closed her eyes as she breathed in his hot breath. Her arms instinctively clung on his neck as their lips met. His hands skirted down her waist before his palm settled on her back. His other hand fondled her nape, pulling her closer. The kiss ended but he didn't let her yet. He kissed her temple then buried his face on her neck.

She pressed her palm on his back and settled her chin on his shoulder.

"Rima," he whispered. She felt his hot breath tickled her.

"Hmm?" she said with all the sweetness she could muster.

"You'd been gone for just an hour… but I'd missed your presence, your face, your voice, your soul. I'd missed you so much. You'd been gone for just an hour… but it felt like forever to me," he said softly before planting a kiss on her neck.

Her heart jumped out of her chest.

"Rima," he called again.

"Shiki…"

"Can we stay like this for a moment?"

"Alright," she smiled. She felt him pull her closer that she could feel his heart that was thumping hard. Or was it hers? Never mind. As long as she had him and he had her, there was nothing else to worry. And she was happy to be on the best place on the universe, in his loving embrace. She would stay there and cherish every second being with Shiki, the man she intended to love not just by this moment, but also for _ETERNITY_.

^-^

* * *

ahHhh, i'm so soRry i havE not updatEd my other stoRies. yet.. iT's really haRd to find tiMe now cause the eXams aRe near... hopE yOu uNderStand! (_kissEs!_)

**Like it? hate it? Review please!**

**~sHima feVah!~**


End file.
